Memories of a Bloody Rose
by warningmastertc
Summary: The lone survivor enters the room that was the last place she was truly happy and remembers the good time and the bad


Muse kicked me in the face again with this story while talking to a friend about the passing of a mutual friend and at the time I was attempting to write some of my original content or plan for the next chapter of Fire rose. now that this is complete hopefully I can get back to the planning.

RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth

* * *

The pale moonlight filtered through the broken glass of the once happy place of the RWBY dorm the lone figure sat on the floor looking at the collection of mementos arranged before them in a display worthy of the holiest relics. The overcast sky broke to send a beam of light reflecting off the mirrored curved blade of the oft rebuilt and renamed scythe in to the silver eyes of the greatest huntress of her time, Ruby Rose is what she was called when first stepping into this room but that was a long time ago, she shed that name at the death of her sister. The world calls her a lot of things The Crimson reaper, Silver death, Petal storm, and countless others but the most recent and consistent is the lone survivor or as she calls her self The Bloody Rose.

With a slow exhale the silver eyes looked to her first and only remaining partner her trusty scythe the reborn Elemental Rose...

_The morning is crisp and clear with the wind chill coming off the cliff from the water below. In the distance the destination of this excursion __the stone marker resting peacefully in the morning light of the cliff._ _Kneeling to read the familiar and long memorized inscription._

_Summer Rose  
__Thus Kindly I Scatter_

_Hi, Mom, a lot has happened since my last visit. I finished my weapon her name in Crescent Rose the massive scythe unfolded in a flash. Remaining silent for a few moments letting __the breeze envelop her causing the red cloak to billow._

Shaking her head to forestall the guaranteed spiral of negativity that will without a doubt happen if this train of thought is not derailed. Eyes trailing over the blade down to the heel ensuring the edge is sharp and undamaged. Moving on to the Tang seeing it is tight, continuing down towards the snaith to be stopped by the revolver chamber housing six dust different colored vials encased in the purest silver as untarnished as it was the first time as she laid eyes on it...

_The clearing was surrounded by the snarl of the Beowolfs drowning the gentle rustling of the forest. The heiress fell into a ready stance the soft click of the trigger is pulled the chambers spun until the fire dust locked in place with a **Click.** Picking the right moment to strike, alas Ruby had chosen the same target as the mass of petals dissolved into her new partner the aborted strike sent the flames off-target to engulf a tree to start to spread._

Or the last time it was intact in Myrtenaster...

_Weiss stood behind the Earth dust reinforced ice wall reloading the chamber of her rapier. Ruby stood a few feet away quickly reloading her magazines with the last of her ammo, sliding one into the receiver cocking and chambering a round. Sensing a Grimm near Weiss Ruby turned in time to see the tainted dust lock-in and Weiss channel her aura into the dust. The next ten seconds felt like day as the Grimm tainted gravity dust began to pull Weiss' aura and remaining dust into the growing pool of aura without direction the dust exploded causing a feedback loop that pulled more aura as it tried to shield Weiss which pulled more dust to exploded. Ruby Could only watch in slow motion as she blasted around avoiding the elemental death in a flurry of rose petals, as she watches helplessly as the gravity dust effectively creating a black hole preventing anything from getting to close. time seemed to stop as Weiss formed her mouth the scream but the light leaving her eyes ended her attempt. The aftermath revealed myrtenaster to be shattered and melted into slag with only the dust chambers intact but empty, Weiss lay as if she was a statue that had fallen unmoving and unbreathing without a mark on her pristine combat outfit staring with pale blue lifeless eyes in utter betrayal._

Out of the corner of the silver eye, a black Ribbon lay coiled like a snake...

_The door to the room blasted open due to the force of the air emanating from the rose petal tornado approaching the RWBY dorm. Ruby about to blast into the room when she noticed the familiar black ribbon run across the doorway in a tripwire with the remaining coiled just to the side of the doorway. Smirking Ruby jumped planting her feet on the __lock plate and deflected her trajectory to the safety of her bunk._

**_Whoosh Thump Creak_**

_Blake Looked over the top of her book with a raised eyebrow as the room exploded in the Signature side effect of Ruby's semblance. The Sound of heavy footsteps running down the hall cut off any conversation, a few seconds later the blond brawler of team RWBY run through the door stepping on the ribbon laid across the next few seconds are a blur to all but Blake when Stillness returned and the last member the team turn into the door. She is __greeted by Yang hanging from the ceiling trussed like poultry ready for the oven with the remains of the cream pie Splattered across her face, Ruby curled into a ball on her bunk trying to breathe in between bouts of uncontrollable laughter and Blake trying to hide a smirk behind her book. With a shake of her white-haired head, Weiss did a crisp Textbook About Face walking off ignoring the insanity that is the Team RWBY dorm._

With unseeing eyes, the lone survivor stared into the past remembering when she inherited the black ribbon...

_The sound Maniacal cackling echoed off the stone wall of the crypt, the source is a person in a dark robe reminiscent of a wizard straight out of the Monsters and Mazes handbooks. __The cackles grew more hysterical as the self-named Necromancer watched the trio of huntresses fight off the shambling skeletons and zombies if the Monster and Mazes fiend Manual are to be believed with limited success. The sounds of shattering bones did little to silence the robed Figure tied to a pillar with their arms behind them anchored to the backside of the pillar. The feline hiss of discomfort laced exertion brought hardened silver eyes and Blazing red jerking to the black-haired Faunus in time to see her calf get sliced open on the end of a rib as the kick went right through the brittle bones of the long-dead corpse, with a duck under the clumsy swings of a dozen reanimated skeletons. A Shimmer was the only warning before Blake exploded in eight different directions at once with her shadow clones confusing the horde of skeletons, with a few seconds of breathing room Blake Scanned the room seeing Ruby blasting around cleaving legs and heads off wholesale while yang just pulverized anything in a twenty-foot cone in front of her strikes. The distortion in the air went unnoticed as the Spettro* made its way to the remaining Shadow clone locked in a stalemate with two zombies._

_The clone faltered in its programmed strike pattern as the Spettro entered and began the possession. zombies have sensed an ally froze mid-strike heads turning to the still cackling figure, getting no other orders they just stood there. The pale golden eyes flicker between blank, surprised and vicious hungry red; after a moment of flickering the eye glowed a near demonic satisfaction as the mouth turned up into a completely evil grin. With a slash arcing out before the zombies could comprehend what happened their heads were launched across to room to splattered against the wall like rotten melons._ _Stalking across the room the possessed clone cut a path of death to stand behind Blake._

_The cackling grew quiet for a second as all the remaining skeletons and zombies all spoke in perfect synchronization_

_This is the end. goodbye._

_with abruptness, the cackling became thunderous as the Spettro possessed clone struck in a flash._

**_Squelch Thump_**

_Ruby and Yang whipped around as the robed figure cackled the last time then slumped against the bindings, the remaining skeleton and zombies followed suit collapsing like a puppet with cut strings to see a shadow clone stabbing Blake through the back the blade of the copy gambol shroud protruding from her breastbone with it freehand directing the real gambol shroud up through the underside of the jaw_ _and out the crown of her head._

Following the ribbon to its end blank silver eyes came upon the first of her inherited items a familiar gray and green sword connected to the ribbon by a nigh invisible razor-thin wire...

_The ten green accented blades spinning up like a Gatling gun with a nova of green energy growing at the center of rotating blades until the ball of energy was as big as the circle of blades. Penny's fists shot forward losing lasers the slice through the flying bullheads like a hot knife through butter..._

all things die even a synthetic person...

_Running from Mercury in the maintenance area Ruby sprinted to the arena to stop her friend from being killed. coming to the top of the stairs she was just in time to see the wires of Penny's weapon tear herself apart._

The tip of the sword rest against the barrels of the legendary weapon of Coco...

_The sound of Velvet in distress broke team rwby out of the daze professor port left them in snapping their heads around across the courtyard surrounded by an unholy alliance of all the bullies in beacon. In a flash, ruby had her scroll in hand within seconds of the commands input the sound of a rocket locker impact resonates in the area. Rubys hand is almost to her scythe when the grunts of multiple people froze her mid-reach._

_looking over RWBY witnessed a third of the circle get pushed back as the dust settled to reveal coco's handbag coming to rest back at her side as she strode next to looking Velvet over for injuries finding none, She turns and glared at the assembled Crowd circling them most go the hint and dispersed. The rush of footsteps was all the warning Coco got as near instinctive reflexes in the same action pulled Velvet into a duck and brought her studded handbag up to deflect the Mace of Cardin. In the second of confusion Velvet having comprehended was had happened Launched Six Rapid kicks to Cardin two to the head one the wrist holding the mace one to the mace sending it across the clearing one to the knee and one to the chest. As velvet's foot pulled back the handbag swung in an upward arc catching Cardin under the chin adding to his momentum knocking him on his back. the sound of a Gatling gun spinning up stopped his attempt at standing up looking on with terror in his eye Cardin watched as the Barrels of Coco's weapon spinning Just a Fingers' width from his Crotch._

_life is not always so simple..._

_The predawn tranquility was shattered by the Panicked yell from the crosshares tent which invoked a flurry of chaotic action within the small desert hunter camp. The sisters burst out of the tent clad only in the under layer of there combat gear weapons armed and ready just as the sea-monkey duo emerged in much the same state. A quick scan told that the wall and perimeter were intact and clear of Grimm doing a quick headcount find that the two surviving members of CVFY are unaccounted for. The four Hunters cautiously approached the tent as they got close the boys signaled they are going the move to the flanks and guard the outside, the sisters nodding in confirmation continued to the text eyes flicking over everything looking for anything out of place. Stopping at the flap of the remaining huntresses tent the sisters stared at each other in a silent conversation for a heartbeat then with a nod ruby reached for the flap, in one fluid motion threw open the tent flaps and rolled back into a kneeling position with her aiming down the sights of her rifle mode weapon. Yang rushed in the tent to see Velvet half leaning over an extremely desiccated corpse with her hand in the powdered remained of Coco wrist of which Velvet had tried to check for a Velvet for a minute yang searched the tent for clues as to what happened near the back corner in a slight indentation in the sand is a leg of a larger insect*._

The eyes continued down the weapon to the back to see tips of green two-tone blades resting under the golden weapon...

_Rock music echoed in the small workshop blasting from the headphones over the red-cloaked figures reaper sat murmurmuring hunched over the pile of parts that was her beloved weapon. the silent member of team jnpr stood there for a moment watching the red Themed leader work before realizing that it would be some time before she would notice that someone else is in the room approaching slowly he put a gentle hand on her shoulder._

_The overly technical murmuring of ruby was cut off by a hand on her shoulder, with a yelp mixed with the explosion of rose petals ruby spun around backed against the workbench brought whatever was in her hand up in to a sword wielders defense which just happened to be the charging handle assembly for Crescent Rose with the mainspring bouncing and wobbling comically off the end. after the shock had worn off ruby realized that a Grimm or torchwicks goons had not come to take advantage of her sweetheart bring in pieces but was ren the ever-vigilant controller of the chaos that is Nora._

_Ren stood there unfazed by the spectacle of Ruby's reaction with a slightly raised eyebrow as ruby sheepishly put the handle assembly behind her back and take off her headphones and stopping the music in one swift motion. _

**_hey, Ren what are you doing here?_**

_I am hoping to gain some assistance storm flower is not compacting smoothly I have tried to repair it four times in as many weeks my team is unable to find a cause. ren stated as aforementioned storm flower is held out to the young weapon enthusiast.__ The way the silver lit up at the thought getting to meet a new weapon was a sight to behold for all of a second before the world shifted tinting red._

W_hen the world returned to normal Ren found himself standing in front of another workbench this one clean except the carefully spread out pieces of his signature weapons. __Ruby sat hunched over the disassembled weapon with what looks to be a mutant offspring of welding goggles and a jeweler's glass examining each part with one hand and jotting down notes with the other. Ren having been forgotten for the time being just moved to the side to watch this young prodigy troubleshoot his weapons much to his__ surprise the excitable leader is meticulous in her task treating each piece with the care one would show a holy relic, every nook and cranny came under her skilled gaze. Time passed as the stunned Ren the childish Leader transform into this methodical engineer with skills should be beyond her years, the internal monologue of the green-themed JNPR by the victorious AH-HA! cry that burst from ruby._

Even your trusted friends can bring you harm...

**_CRACK _**

_The echoing report caused a pause in the battle that had all heads human and nonhuman looking to the source of the sound which is the mountain peak above the battlefield. __In the unnaturally __silent area, nothing moved as everything held their gaze at the mountain above them as they waited on fate to pass judgment that came a few seconds later as the top third of ice and snow on the mountain sagged then broke free-falling down the mountain taking trees and boulders with it._

**_SCATTER_**

_The deep rumbling of the snow and rock finally drifted into silence as ruby crawled out of a fissure onto the unbroken plain of white taking a moment to comprehend the gravity of what just happened she just scanned the area trying to figure out where are the rest of her family._

**_Sound off! is everyone alright?_**

_Monkey Lord and Sea God are fine came the response. Spinning to the right climbing down a great grandmother of a tree growing out of a small hill is sun carrying Neptune on his back with his tail wrapped around his waist. before ruby could say anything thing her scroll hissed with static for a second before a voice came over the speaker._

_**Nightshade is fine but trapped in the roots of a giant tree**. the screen lit up with the corrordinents sending the info to Sun and Neptune ruby resumed looking for the rest. Checking the vitals of yang showed that she is alive but probably stunned or waking from unconsciousness before she could decide a six-foot hole in the snow burst into steam as yang flared her semblance and climbed out.** Dragon is good to go**. calling out to the group as anyone seen-, the rest was stopped by the sound of a small boulder being smacked aside and a slightly disheveled Nora stepped out of a small ice cave._

_-thunderhammer._

_thunderhammer is a-ok came the cheerful call, has anyone seen Lotus?_

_pulling up the vitals on Lotus and found a flat line immediately clicked on the tracking function finding where he is buried. confirming the spot with the map ruby ran to the spot and found the sheet of ice. With a yell of fire, whirl ruby blasted off in a blur of rose petals towards her sister just as ruby came into contact with her sister yang erupted in raging flames setting the rose petals on fire the two sisters disappeared into a flaming tornado that carved a fiery path the last member of this small family. when the flames died and the steam cleared the sisters found ren cross-legged leaning forward so that his head is on his legs, a few branches protruding from his legs up around his torso. move up ruby put her hand on his neck to confirm what she can feel in her soul no one can survive that, as expected she found no pulse she let out a sigh with a shake of her head to answer the question in yangs eyes. with a few seconds of eye contact and a nod towards Nora who was slowly crossing the snow-covered ground yang bowed her head and moved to intercept the hammer wielder._

_with a deep breath of determination, ruby lifted ren torso to an upright position revealing that his legs have been folded the wrong direction at each joint into a mockery of the green martial artist meditative posture, the branches through the leg held the wrists at the knees. the most damning thing to indicate death was storm flower one sticking out of his left pectoral the angle proved that the blade had cut through the lung and heart and in a morbid sense of humor fate decreed the second blade is to stick out from the center of a large jagged **X** that still had the offending sticks in the wound._

The green bladed continued until where the hilt normally resides, the blades are attached to the outside of a pair of dark red bracers...

_**RUBY! SUN! I'm going to pay you back for this! I Know were you, Sleep Ruby! Sun when I catch you I'm going to Shave your tail and dye it the ugliest color I can find! **Yang's Roar boomed across the Beacon campus as ruby and sun ran from the enraged brawler. turning a corner the red sun duo entered the courtyard a few strides ahead of the living inferno chasing them, maintaining there lead instead of dodging the obstacles they leapt over, around rebounding off anything and sometimes running straight up a wall. hot on the heels of the sunset pranksters a purple-skinned and pink-haired yang charged into the courtyard upon seeing her targets halfway across she snatched a fastball out of the air barehanded and with all of her fury increased strength sent the flaming missile rocketing toward the fleeing pair. The Shout of incoming! from velvet gave the pair just enough warning to not be smote by the flaming projectile. the explosion of rose petals sent ruby out of sight while Sun with a backhand reflected the fiery Sphere off the red bracers back at the charging yang_.

even the most carefree can have trouble ambush them...

_**Neptune catch!** the yell was barely heard over the collapsing buildings, looking toward the call he is greeted by two small children flying through the air in a deadly arc for ones so young and without aura. moving quickly Neptune ran planting his weapon in the ground to vault into the air to capture a child in each arm pulling them in to shield them from the impact that all three knows is coming. only a few seconds before crashing through a plate glass window the blur haired huntsman curled around the two boys. the window nor the tables and chairs helped to arrest the momentum of the trio the unyielding wall at the bottom of the stairs did blasting the air from Neptune but keeping the boys unharmed. With a sigh of relief when Neptune caught the flying boys and pulled them tight against him, the cracking of the floor is what started sun back on his path to escape from the crumbling building. dashing down the hallway quickly scanning for anyone still here finding no one sun sprinted to the sliding glass door of this floors communal balcony pooling his aura into his shoulder and upper body to smash through the door, a few steps before the safety of the balcony an explosion shook the building sending sprawling through a weakened wall into what looked like a chemistry laboratory just before the falling ceiling blocked all the light sun witnessed all the tables full of toxic and dangerous substances fall and spread across the floor coming closer to him._

_The first indication of Sun return to the land of the living is his forehead being drawn down into a half scowl followed closely by his blue eyes snapping open in half confusion and half panic his gaze fell upon a set of sliver eyes his questions were cut off by the door opening to reveal a doctor followed by yang._

_Mr. Wukong I am dr. Firestone good to see you awake we were worried for a while there. I have some news for you, not all of it good, you have a shard of crystal in your spine pressing against your spinal cord which is going to lead you to have intermittent bouts of limb paralysis we can't remove it because something from that chemical laboratory has removed your aura. you will be able to function relatively normally you will have to go through some rehabilitation to relearn how to walk to not aggravate your injury and relearn your balance as your tail was beyond saving and had to be removed despite all this you are alive and healthy with a little bit of work you can move to the next phase of your life._

The bladed bracers leaned against a pile of gold-trimmed white armor...

_the high pitched screaming echoed above the Candlelit forest going unnoticed in its authenticity among the other sound of the Halloween party going on in the next clearing over. The blonde-haired__ teen tumbled out of the treeline dressed like Spruce Willis in the Replaceable's his eyes darting all over trying to find an effective weapon while trying to spot the enemy pursuing him. Scrambling to his feet Jaune reached for his scroll to call his partner for help and cursed his acceptance that he would not need it at a party full of huntsman and huntresses in training with their professional chaperones. __The sounds of rustling trees mixed with branches impacting metal told the fleeing leader that the enemy is fast approaching in a final snap of a branch the pursuer burst into the clearing ren feet behind Jaune. The normally shining white armor is now a sickly gray floating through the air as if an invisible person was wearing it, his sword and shield hanging in a ready position as the armor continued its pursuit. The most notable thing which is the reason for the blond teen's flight is the yellow eye set in the middle of a Grimm face in the dead center of Jaunes breastplate, backing away from his possessed equipment Jaune tripped and rolled backward coming to stop looking up at a laughing silver-eyed Beowolf._

Even the best armor can protect you from everything...

_The bandits found themselves quickly realizing that they had made a few poor decisions as the five hunters began to turn the tide of this ambush. the bandit bruiser had made terrible mistakes in thinking that the shorter red huntress was an easy target, charging at the seemingly defenseless huntress in a poor Imitation of a brawling combat style. with a smirk, the red huntress exploded into a cloud of petals unleashing a flurry of blows on every opening and weak point that year of watching and sparring with yang had taught her. As the last of the bandits fled the crimson reaper turned to the blonde knight with the light shining off the golden trimmed armor just in time to see a portal open behind him and a red blade flash out then retracted into a closing portal as was gone in less than a heartbeat. Reaper stood there unbelieving for a moment until jaunes shock faded and he fell with his __legs severed at__ the hips._

sitting at the top of the armor pile like a silent sentinel is a four-eyed Grimm mask...

_the sisters walked down the path not paying attention to the world around them as yang was narrating her experiences with finding Weiss at her mother's camp through the use of pictures on her scroll. ruby staring at the bandit queen that her aunt raven had become pausing long enough to open the door to their home in Patch with a yell DAD, Zwei we are home._

_the only sound that broke the ominous silence was the sound of someone getting up from the couch. From the living room, the last person the sister expected to see here was raven dressed in her attempt at casual failing due to her signature weapon and mask on her hips._

even the enemy of my enemy is my enemy...

_the magician stopped at the wall of fallen trees turning around chuckling at the fitting location to finally kill the lone survivor for good. slowly stalking her target the lone survivor came to the dead end, with a deadly monotone asked will you give me the information I want magician?_

_I'm going have to say no to that and counter with I'm going to enjoy watching you die. _

_when the magician finished speaking raven blinked into existence from seemingly nowhere and charged at the red-cloaked huntress. blocking the strikes with ease was the first clue that something was wrong with this situation,looking closely at the woman trying to kill her, a long few minutes of dodging later the survivor had her at her from under the Grimm mask four bright red eyes with death in them, not the deep blood red that reminds people of a predator with a cornered prey the last time the lone survivor had seen those eyes, they had killed Blake with her weapon. **I won't let this happen. ****Not Again! **The Forest began the glow in a silver light until surrounding the area is a shimmering Translucent sphere just as that solidified a flash of light blinded all but the lone survivor. when vision returned to the blinded raven is turned to stone and is bound in chains forged out of silver light, the magician is bound in a pillory made of ice and stone. The red-cloaked warrior walked over to the __possessed raven placed her hand over her heart the pulse of silver energy brought a pained hiss from the __Spettro as it struggled against its bindings managing to get partly free with brought silver death lips up into a smirk. the silver eyes narrowed at the attempt to flee releasing a focused beam of silver the instantly disintegrate whatever it hit with a quick sweep the entire area inside the sphere is swept with the silver energy. returning her gaze to raven confirming the red eyes are the correct shade the silver power was released the silver walls, chains vanished and the stone finished fading away before anything was spoken the magician proclaimed This has been fun but I must be off then he blinked five feet to the right. As the magician moved raven dived into an opened portal to strike the fleeing figure, the survivor bust into rose petals give the command penny, __pacify; the green sword flashed out trailing the black ribbon curling around the magician pulling tight causing the person to fall like a tree. the impact of flesh on ground sound three times, looking to the sound the lone survivor was in time to see ravens head bounce once sending the Grimm mask to roll before the portal snapped shut. looking back at where the two huntresses were standing a second before to see the body of raven bleeding form the spot that the neck is supposed to be. Turning back the death filled silver eyes landed on the shock filled red eyes of the last family member the lone survivor had, glancing down at the tap on her foot to find the mask had stopped putting the make on she turned to the bound and helpless magician in a flat tone speak the last word her captive will ever hear. __Shigawire; at the command the black ribbon retracted into it slot leaving bare nigh invisible wires that constricted with enough force to leave a pile of chopped meat in the place of the magician. _

picking up the Grimm mask slowing turning it over, looking at all sides, inheriting this was the final death knell of ruby rose leaving only the hollow shell by the name of the bloody rose. a flash from inside the mask brought the attention of the bloody rose to the goggles that are mounted over the lower set of eye holes...

_it's your bet Neptune came, the slightly annoyed word from an impatient ruby who is practically vibrating in her seat with barely contained excitement. The nervous blue-haired man took a calming breath as he looked at the pot that contained all his lien along with I owe you's for the next four months worth of his income. abruptly Neptune reached up and snagged the signature goggles of his head and tossed them on to the growing pot, the shocked looks and gasps turned to the victorious glint of a predator finding a wounded prey. the rest of the bets were added to the pile with the call to show the hands, ruby slammed her hand down to reveal the four headmasters's with three hunter teams most of the table groaned and tossed their hands into the discard pile with a smile ruby move to pull the pile to her as Neptune's voice stopped her.** hold for a second** ruby her eyes snapped up the see Neptune with his cards still in hand with mounting dread watched as he revealed his hand containing the two brothers the wizard and the four maidens. NNNNNNOOOOOOOOO wailed ruby as she fell back into her chair with yang patting her on the head._

not all gifts are wanted but are honored...

_The sisters finished the last of the Grimm threating the village immediately turned on the armed man that had just appeared out of the wilderness fall into a defensive stance watching wearily for whatever he might do. The man having scanned the area find it clear to put his weapons away and slowly turned towards the two armed and ready huntresses with his hands up in a gesture of surrender. My name is Zibeon I am a huntsman out of mistral I have been hired by Neptune Wukong to deliver a package and to finish the mission if needed. The sisters shared a look then ruby shifted to the side for a clear line of fire as yang walked to Zibeon as he pulled off a backpack __kneeling slowly the open the bag to pull a plain box the size of a shoebox, carefully handing it to yang standing and walking over to a tree a few yards away quickly climbing up and came to rest on a branch. yang looked at the box while walking back to her sister, ruby with one last look at Zibeon just chilling in the tree stood next to yang as the box was opened the see a scroll __with a waiting video stating the video the pair were greeted by Neptune._

**_Ruby Yang_ _if you are seeing this it means that Sun has died and I will be by the time you hear this message. both of us have had our immune systems compromised sun died the day before the making this recording and when I woke up I started to show the first symptoms of the illness. before time runs out I'm taking Sun to Vacuo to his family for burial and I will likely join him. sorry, we couldn't invite you but we got married last week we had a long talk and we have decided that you two should have our huntsman gear we know you will find a use for it or it will be put in a place of honor. it has been the greatest honor the call you two, my friends._**

_the screen turned black._

_the_ _sisters looked in the box to see the red bracers and gun-chucks laying on the folded pulse rifle and a pair of googles._

the Grimm mask returned to its place next to the remains of a blue necktie...

_the sounds of muffled music echoed down the deserted hallway of the visitor dorms leading team rwby to what they had been told was a funky party. Without any hesitation, yang knocked on the door before she could pull her hand back the area engulfed in rainbows as the cry of **You Made It! **reverberated in the hallway. Emerging from the rainbows neon launched herself at yang who caught her easily having a lot of experience in catching flying speedsters, we are going to have lots of fun come in come in was barely out of the rainbowed teens' mouth before she dragged yang through the door. As the rest of Rwby let out a sigh of relief as they now understood its an FNKI party, wanting to be rude by refusing an invitation Weiss walked in the FNKI room. The ladybug pair shared a shrug then followed the freezerburn duo, the first thing that stood out was Flynt standing with his quartet in the middle of the room with his tie in his hand. the room was comfortably crowded with a mix of schools before any questions could be posed four darts came flying at Flynt only to be caught by the necktie and redirected to the dartboard the cluster in the center ring just on the line of a bullseye, the room erupted in cheers._

even the best can have a sour note...

_T__he Gelu Gigas* fell only to be replaced by two more pushing FNKI farther from the beacon survivors. A pink explosion shredded another Gelu Gigas leaving an opening for the sloth pair to use Jaune as a springboard to escape the ring of Grimm possessed ice golems. ROSE KNIGHT! came the call from Jaune as he dodged the crushing blows from the Grimm. THUNDERSTRUCK SUNFLOWYR! Ruby's response boomed over the frozen battlefield as she dissolved into rose petals streaked to the surrounded knight. the white tinted red blur sliced apart a Grimm in time to see ren and yang attack out of a massive explosion curtsey of a gleeful Nora the green blades dug into the legs bringing the face down into the fiery fist of the annoyed yang. the face mask shattered dissolving with the rest of the body leaving the view clear to see Flynt get snagged out of the air by an unknown Grimm snake whose head is as big as Flynt's chest. neon looked on in shock as the snake bit down on the trapped musician from neck to hips._

continuing along the blue tie its uniform color broken by two buttons...

_**CRASH **an overly caffeinated Nora stood up from the crater with a yell of I HAVE AN IDEA LETS SEE WHO I FASTER. ruby and neon stopped talking about the points of weapon design to stare blankly at each other for a moment. with near-perfect synchronization, they both bolted out the door to the courtyard leaving their respective partners to follow. ...around the school then back through the courtyard to the statue, Ruby's voice came from the around the corner growing louder with __excitement. turning the corner the crowd found the two standing at the starting line in a ready stance with a scroll on the ground counting down. **HOLD **came the call just as the scroll sent out its tone causing the light to glint off the buttons and bell of neon as she stumbled. coco walked over giving orders for spotters to be posted and a camera sent up at the finish line all the while fox is in the background setting up the betting pool along with yang. After a moment the blast of the horn sent the onlookers staggering back as the blast of air mixed with the rainbow-colored rose petals._

The beat goes on even if you miss one...

_The shock had worn off as the remaining hunters unleashed a hail of bullets taking down the remaining Gelu Gigas, neon shot forward to get to her teammate only to be intercepted by more of the Grimm snakes ambushing her. lightning-quick strikes left the Faunus suspended in the air by her tail right arm swallowed to the shoulder, in an attempt to free herself neon brought her fire imbued nunchaku down on the thing on her right arm. the Grimm hissed at the impacts releasing both limbs freeing the trapped Faunus, hitting the ground in a roll she streaked off towards Flynt who has not moved in a while. the group had dispatched a small pack of Beowulf's run after the rainbow trailing Faunus just as they were about to catch up when the ground shook stopping the dash to regain footing. a writhing mass of the Grimm snakes erupted from the ground ripping through neon's remaining aura armor and clothing leaving a large spot of blood on the side of her neck. another rumbling Heralding the arrival of the massive worm burrowing up from under the frozen ground opening its gaping mouth its many tongues shot out to impact the fallen Faunus sending a torn piece of fabric flying. Noo. ruby and Nora opened fire at the shiatan, bullet and __grenades impacting the flank shortly after the surviving SSSN members opened fire as well. the sniper round through the eye caused the Grimm to buck sending some of the shot to deflect up the mountain, a sniper round combined with a grenade down the gullet finally ended the Grimm. the death throws sent Flynt soaring across the clearing into the arms of suns clones a glint at her feet had ruby looking down to find the neons buttons have been ripped off reaching down to retrieve them a light touch fell upon her neck the blurred movement she reached with the other had and ripping it away to toss it at her feet next to the buttons. blinking in confusion for a minute before realizing that its the remains of Flynt's necktie, picking up the tie and buttons ruby froze as her instincts told her something is wrong._

**_CRACK_**

_The echoing report caused a pause in the battle that had all heads human and nonhuman looking to the source of the sound which is the mountain peak above the battlefield._

sliver eyes moved along the blue fabric to the end which has a stitched heart fashioned into a clasp for the choker the tie had been remade into...

_ruby, blake and a surprise tag along sun walked down the streets of Vale in their free time leaving yang in a forced study session with an angry Weiss for failing her last test. the trio moved at an easy pace ruby talking animatedly with Sun while Blake looked on in amusement, feline ears flicked at a sound she wasn't sure if she was hearing. stopping to look around for the sound the other two pause with confusion on their faces as ruby opened her mouth to ask Blake bolted across the street headed into the park. the red sun pair shared a look then ran in pursuit of the raven-haired huntress. leaping the street in a rose petal storm ruby made it to the park as Blake turned off the main path with sun leaping from streetlights fast on the heels of the others. ruby found blake kneeling in front of a crying rabbit Faunus that she recognized **Velvet**!? appearing next to blake pulling the distress huntress into a hug asking whats wrong._

_a few hours later the unbridled joy on Velvets face as the four of them tried to win the final round of Dance Squad Remix all negativity forgotten in simple time with friends. the timer hit thirty seconds remaining the speed and number of arrows increased causing the four players to step up the pace all was doing well Rubys feet blurred shedding petals easily maintaining her streak blake and Velvet moved in complete synchronization leading the game with a perfect streak sun on the other hand had misstepped began to fall over corrected tripping over his tail slamming into ruby sending them both sprawling with five seconds remaining. the thud of two bodies hitting the ground made blake take her eyes off the game for just a heartbeat but long enough to miss one arrow giving Velvet the win._

sometimes nightmares come true...

_the following day after morning the death of coco having called for transport to retrieve coco's body and bring some supplies the remaining hunters sat in the shade with a still distraught Velvet. dinner was a subdued one with velvet finally able to eat, halfway into the meal Velvet face became pained she started to choke then double over and start to convulse. a flurry of activity had ruby roll Velvet on her back while holding her head, Sun used his semblance to hold her arms, Neptune held her legs while yang started looking over the convulsing Faunus. the frantic examination yielded nothing immediate Velvet began to gargle hearing this yang moved up to Velvet's head as yang got the chest level a spray of blood erupted out of Velvet covering yang. shocked into immobility yang and the rest stared at the still form of the rabbit Faunus their shock ended when Velvets convulsions doubled almost knocking yang over.  
**Snap SQUELCH  
**The noise was the only warning before Velvet's Sternum ruptured to reveal an insect with a pointed beak with a black carapace with white edges and red stripes across the white, with a screech it jumps out of Velvets corpse and started to run across the camp towards the hole where the crosshare tent used to be. the assembled hunters spun pulling their weapons before the scuttling thing made it a dozen yards it exploded from the hail of gunfire from the enraged hunters.  
_

the blue choker rested next to a pair of pink finger-less gloves...

_The manic laughter from the ginger grenadier mix with the exhilarated shouts of the red sniper arose from the rubble-filled warzone that formerly was a training arena, the explosions and weapon fire sounding like a backbeat in the cacophony. the rest of teams RWBY and JNPR could only watch in horror as the Heavy weapons duo flew around the scrapyard of a battlefield using each other's weapon in barely contained chaos on the edge of catastrophe.**BOOM.** the shriek was the only warning the hunters in training got as the group scattered when the crimson meteor impacted where the group had been standing followed a second later by the large hammer emblazoned with a lightning heart emblem. the pink gloved hand of ruby reached out of the crater to grab the hammer to use as an anchor to drag herself up.  
__**Crap. Crash.** all eyes turned to the living lightning rod to see the remaining wall had been sliced diagonally leaving crescent rose embedded into the floor._

_**Click Click Click Click** came the echoing authoritative footsteps that caused all the students to pale in fear. Sun came bolting around the remaining bit of wall Shouting **Its Goodwitch cheese it!** this sent the nine students scrambling to out off eyesight before the authoritarian professor with the hope of not earning her wrath._

Some demons never get the chance to be vanquished...

_The blaring SOS tone of the scrolls had the members of RYSN bolting out of sleep grabbing weapons, scrolls while running downstairs to the common room to see what is going on. Red petals erupted as the long-rose sisters materialized in front of the door to the atlas countryside as loud stomping on the stairs signaled the sea-monkeys approach. looking at her scroll ruby was greeted by rens scroll in emergency beacon mode transmitting real-time position and status of the team his icon is gray and labeled unavailable everyone else shows full aura with normal vital signs except for Nora her aura and heart-rate are at zero she and rens scroll seems to be a mile away from the cabin. **NORA!** Was the only thing that the three other hunters heard before the storm of rose petals filled the house then the door slammed open letting the red blur streak of toward Nora. the red streak weaved through the blurred green and white forest leaving a clear trail of red looking like a trail of blood, up ahead ruby could see the trees thinning out in the place that Nora and rens scrolls are transmitting. Doing Three quick circles to make sure nothing is waiting in ambush around the __clearing confirming the perimeter is clear ruby burst into the clearing and promptly fell to her knees at the sight that greeted her. on the opposite side of the clearing, Nora hung twenty feet of the ground by a noose tied to the lowest breach of the massive evergreen tree at her feet laying in a pile of snow are Magnhild and storm flower along with her gloves and both scrolls. The crunching of snow behind ruby told of the others have made it, standing up walking up to the scrolls turning off the beacon on rens scroll on Nora's scroll screen had only a few lines of text.  
It's my fault. I killed them. I killed HIM. I killed Ren.  
__I hope our weapons will Finish earning my absolution.  
I'm Sorry.  
Goodbye. _

Hovering just above the pink gloves are the last remaining part of original huntress gear from when first entering this room the red-accented black boots...

_The green skater drifted along the paths of Haven academy enjoying the break before graduation on a nice spring day. The breeze brought with it the scent of roses, stronger than usual thought the green huntress. **REESE! **was the only warning given before something solid and heavy Slammed into her back wrapping around her waist ejecting her off her board and over the railing onto the small slope. A quick roll had the weight off her back and into her arms while pulling her feet under her to stabilize the descent sliding down the hill Reese looked down to see what had hit her. Smiling up at her with mirth in her big shining silver eyes is one Ruby Rose completely carefree being bridal carried before full recognition could cross the skaters' mind ruby wrapped her arms around the green eye teen nuzzling into her stomach. **Ruby! **what are you doing here? I thought you would be heading home to see to the funeral of your teammates?  
I wanted to see you, Reese. the funeral is being taken care of by the few people I can trust. __besides I never got a chance to ride your board, Ruby stated with a smirk.  
You know good and well that the only people on my board are me and my girlfr..._

All my Bliss always ends in misery...

_Ruby sped down the paths of haven as fast as she could make the hoverboard move, having forgotten in the excitement that she did not have years in which to learn to control said, board. the sound of hysterical laughter rose over the sound of crunching and snapping bushes that ruby had just plowed into. the snickering shadow loomed over the pile leaf encrusted red cloak, the slightly dazed silver eyes looked up at the green eyes sparkling with levity. Whatever the two huntresses were going to say was shocked out of existence by the shout of **CHLORIS,** both Students froze at the authoritative tone of the headmistress.  
**What did I say would happen if you demolished another chunk of landscaping?** came the firm question from above the students.  
**Professor, it is my fault that the bushes are damaged**, Stated a respectful ruby Staring up at the scowling woman that looked like if Ms. Goodwitch got turned up to twenty.  
__**Very well Ms. Rose, do not let it happen again.**  
after a few moments, the shock had worn off for the two got up from the ground brushing the debris off the red cloak, the green skater puller the red sniper into a tight hug and began to laugh. the merriment was cut off by the ringing of ruby's scroll, confused at the unknown number she answers to the face of Arthur watts.  
**Queen takes bishop** came from the speaker before ruby could speak as the sound of typing came over the scroll, **Miss Reese you can blame ruby for this if she had not changed your status this would not have happened for a few more years**. without another word the call ended ruby looked quizzically at Reese until she doubled over in pain and her skin began to glow than melt off, without thinking ruby picked up Reese sprinting to the infirmary._

covering the shins of the boots is golden shotgun gauntlets one worn and the other almost pristine...

_the lone survivor stalked across the decimated grounds of beacon sweeping her cold sliver eyes over the area on the lookout for an __ambush, her gaze is drawn to the top of the shattered remains of beacon tower in which the frozen Wyvern still stands in its vigil. meandering through the overrun grounds of beacon Bloody Rose entered the remains of the cafeteria have just slaughtered a pack of Grimm, the lifeless room did little to bring back the good memories that this place once empty room was eerily silent as she moved around her former home thinking of the last happy memory in the room, movement snapped her back into combat readiness. the black form of an unmistakable person walked out from behind a pile of broken and overturned tables the long dark hair a shade of grey that gives way to a few strands of brilliant golden blond, the powerful muscles packed onto the gorgeous frame, the confident stride with the wiles of an courtesan and the untouchable charm of a goddess, and the most damning nail in the coffin of recognition was the golden gauntlet upon the pale dirty damaged right arm. the grimm revenant yang spoke in a demonic voice** hey sis a long time no see.** with a glare, the bloody rose narrowed her eyes and the silver light slowly leaked out and began to congeal on the edges of the now fully extended scythe to line the weapon in white fire.  
In a Blood chilling tone, the scythe wielder spoke.  
**You are not my sister but you do have something of hers, I will not allow you to become any more like her.**_

_without any warning, the lone survivor sent a flurry of silver energy arcing into the doppelganger* turning it into dust leaving the right half of Ember Celica to be snatched out of the air. with the last piece of her memories, the bloody rose turned and stalked to the workshops._

The end sometimes comes unexpectedly...

_The last of the grimm disintegrated dispersing in the tropical breeze of Menagerie as the Long-Rose sisters stood over the recovering band of Faunus militia ever vigilant for more hostiles. The Scanning huntresses found nothing but a calm sea, clear beach waves already erasing the battle from the sands, tranquil skies as the fighters slowly pulled themselves up and prepared for the long trek back to Kuo Kuana. The rest of the day pass uneventfully for the returning band with the town coming in to view just before sunset the cry of jubilation echoed across the town alerting the town of the return of the band, with a quick nod to the expectant group in answer to the unspoken question in their eyes and movements send the Faunus into a sprint at the antics of the civilian band the sisters continued their easy pace maintaining the scan until the light faded enough to limit their vision but lucky that they are not completely blind as the chief of Menagerie and father of their teammate Blake Belladonna had chosen to escort them back to his home. The trio talked easily as the Faunus leader guided his quests back to his home, stopping in the chief's office the conversation was cut off by the ringing of scrolls. the trio pulled out their scrolls were greeted by an unknown number before any could process all the scroll answered themselves with a strong female voice coming across the line.  
**You have failed to listen to my repeated warnings so I must give another one by taking one of the last loved ones.**  
** Ruby, I had hoped you would have been smarter than your mother and given up after the death of your little family.**  
**Ghira you have brought this upon your self by siding with ruby even after I took your daughter from you, and now your Daughter-in-law will pay for your mistake.  
Called ended. 0:45**_

_Brilliant silver and shocked yellow eyes snapped to the blonde brawler just as yangs head exploded ending gore spraying over the office and its occupants, the headless corpse stood for just a moment before falling to her knees then slumping forward spilling blood into the small impact crater left by the high caliber rounds in the floor. ** Crack. **_

In the shadow of the hovering boots is a leather-bound flask embossed with a gear wing sitting on a red bandanna ...

_the dull thud resonates around the silent kitchen as the flask came to rest on the table a few inches from the red Hidden girls peered around the door frame woken by the unexpected visitor, a shout and the whispering voices...** the only thing left...not even blood...missing...saved a village...**_**_searching..._**_ Thump. at the soft sound, both adults snapped their attention to the source tensing in reflex to meet the unknown threat, a few heartbeats later had the huntsmen relaxed as the source of the disturbance registered. the men stared at the tuft of blond hair and a single lilac eye hovering above a single silver eye framed by red-tipped black hair peeking out from behind the door frame for a few seconds before calling them over. **GIRLS** the blonde-haired man spoke in a tone that said come here, the two young girls complied unable to resist that parental the sisters emerged from hiding and crossed to their father. **What are you two doing up this late?** the blonde man asks when the two girls when they came to a stop in front of him.** We thought we heard mommy come home, daddy.** came the reply from the small silver-eyed girl. the expression on the adult's faces softened immediately as they pulled the young girls into a tight hug..._

Even the sun sets and the birds fly south eventually...

_the only sound that broke the ominous silence was the sound of someone getting up from the couch. From the living room, the last person the sister expected to see here was raven dressed in her attempt at casual failing due to her signature weapon and mask on her hips. **What are you doing here**? Shouted yang as she dropped into a ready stance activating her weapons, showing no reaction to the hostile action taken by her daughter raven just spoke in a resigned tone** Girls please follow me I have something to tell you. ** with an about-face raven turned a strode into the kitchen not bothering to check if her daughters were following her, sharing a confused look with an unspoken agreement the sisters followed to find raven sitting the table in front of a small box Topped with an envelope. Taking a seat across for the older huntress the sisters meet her stare unwaveringly they waited __in silence__ for the other to speak, without warning she removed the lid from the box pulling out a red bundle and placing it on the table reverently. the sisters jolted as they recognized the red cloth of the bandanna that their father never took off and further shocking them was the leather-bound flask embossed with the gear wing emblem that never left uncle crows person. in the stunned silence raven opened the envelope beginning to read.  
We regret to inform you of the deaths of Taiyang xiao-long and Qrow Branwen.  
__Taiyang Died defending his student from an ambushing Grimm horde allowing all the students to escape.  
__Qrow died from complications from a poisoned Grimm claw that had a negative reaction to the cirrhosis of the liver already present in Qrows liver._

_ The words stopped when raven glanced at the emotionless faces of her daughters their dull eyes staring into the void, with abruptness the two sisters were hidden in a storm of rose petals. when the rose petals settled the sisters along with the bandanna and flask were gone the front door slamming closed. The orange blur came to a stop dissolving into a flurry of rose petals at the edge of a familiar clearing along the edge of the cliff above the ocean revealing the disbelieving sisters. the sisters walked into the clearing the two extra silhouettes along the cliff edge, the sinking feeling growing as they approached the inscriptions growing clearer.  
Lie Ren The Calm in the Storm.  
Nora Valkyrie The Endless Storm.  
Blake Belladonna Flower of the Sun.  
Weiss Schnee Heart as pure as snow.  
Summer Rose Thus kindly I scatter.  
Taiyang Xiao Long Thus the light fades.  
Qrow Branwen Luck changes._

The Bloody Rose closed her eyes ending the memory, opening them to see the light had faded into the night she crawled into the closest bed that happens to belong to Weiss for some needed sleep. the rapid gunshots woke the sleeping huntress to the predawn light pulling herself up in an attempt to get moving for the day. after Completing her morning routine the lone survivor left the room of her old life marching to the center of the campus grounds looking up at the ruined tower. the silent contemplation only lasted a few moments before the scythe wielder began to run each step falling on empty air but carrying her up to the top of the tower in an easy angle curving around the tower in a lookout for ambushing Grimm. gold plated red boot stepped on the top tower in the spot Pyrrha was killed standing under the still petrified wyvern, with a few quick motions the red reaper pulls out her scroll summoning her locker while unfolding elemental Rose. the impact of the locker did not stir anything around as the door opened to reveal three collapsed weapons tossing each of the compact weapons with practiced ease around the area before her eye started glowing. **You are the last of the four generals and also were the first, the beginning of the end of my old life. ** the roar answered the statement as the wyvern exploded the confining stone encasing it, with the sliver infused fire and lightning dust encased blade in her ready stance the bloody rose shot forward in a silver tinted blur.

* * *

Questions, comments, concerns are always welcome.


End file.
